


Reflection of Fire - Wedding Night

by taralkariel



Series: Gothic Romance [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralkariel/pseuds/taralkariel
Summary: Finally, Rey and Ben get away from their wedding to spend some time together.  Some good time.(conclusion to my gothic romance AU)





	Reflection of Fire - Wedding Night

Her things had already been delivered to Ben’s house, and that was where they went as soon as they could politely break away from everyone.  It was a pleasant house, not sprawling or dark like the one in the country and she wondered how it came to be his.

“It was my father’s, before he met my mother,” Ben explained, as though he knew her thoughts.  And maybe he did.

She smiled and was about to step through the door he’d opened when he stopped her.

“Wait.”  Looking back at him in surprise, she stifled a gasp when he lifted her into his arms.  After a moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck.  “I’ve been waiting for this a long time,” he whispered, holding her close as he carried her inside and up the stairs.  “I’m afraid you’ll have to explore later,” he added when they reached what was clearly his bedroom.  And, now, her bedroom.

The thought made her blush and she looked away when he set her down gently on her feet.

“Rey,” he prompted, and she turned to meet his gaze.  “I love you.  My wife,” he tried out the word.

“I love you,” she replied.  Biting her lip, she looked up at him shyly.  “You’re my husband.”

“Yes.”  He raised a hand to cup her cheek, running his thumb over her lip.  “In title,” he corrected softly, eyes darkening as he looked at her.  Her breath caught in her throat as she waited to see what he would do.  Somewhat disappointingly, he dropped his hand.  “Would you like something to eat?  Drink?”  She shook her head.  “Are you tired?  It’s been a long day for you, I’m sure.”

She thought of how early she had risen, how little sleep she had gotten, how long it had taken for them to dress her, the exhaustion borne of meeting many people, and smiled slightly.  “I’m alright, Ben.”

“Alright,” he echoed.  He took a deep breath, studying her.  “Do you…  Has someone explained…” he trailed off, blushing.

She had never seen him blush before and it made her feel an unexpected possessiveness.  “I am well-versed in anatomy and grew up in the country, Ben.  I know what… what husbands and wives do,” she told him, faltering only slightly.

He nodded, studying the floor. 

“Have you ever…?” she asked quietly.

He shook his head sharply, seeming embarrassed by the admission.

“Good,” she told him firmly, and pulled him down for a kiss.

His hands were soon on her, moving across her bodice, his lips insistent on hers.  Then his tongue was in her mouth and her breath hitched again.  “Ben,” she breathed as his mouth moved lower, caressing her jawline, her throat, the shell of her ear.

She wanted him to keep going, to feel his lips all over her burning skin.  What might happen after that was a less certain to her, but she ached to find out.  He touched her through her clothes and she gasped.

“Ben,” she said a little sharply, and he paused to look at her.  “I don’t… there were several people involved in dressing me today,” she told him, hating the thought of damaging her beautiful dress but needing it off nonetheless.

He smiled and she treasured that rare expression.  “Do you want me to ring for a maid?”

“Not especially,” she answered with a frown.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance, then,” he offered and she swallowed at the expression on his face.

“Please,” she managed to choke out.

He turned her around and began to unfasten her many layers.  His fingers were deft and gentle and caused goosebumps to rise where ever they touched.  He carefully laid each thing across the writing desk, having ensured no ink would damage them first.  It wasn’t long before she stood before him in only her shift, shivering with anticipation.

“Are you cold?” he murmured, moving closer to her.

She couldn’t imagine being cold ever again, with his heat nearby.  “No,” she replied, and began to unfasten his tunic.  He was surprised by her forwardness, but accepted it, watching her steadily.  She needed his assistance to remove his undershirt, since she was too short to get it over his head.  He was bare before her as he had been all those months ago and she slowly ran her fingers down the scar on his face to where it curled on his chest.  There were other scars marring his pale skin and she touched these as well, feeling him tremble as she did so.

“Do you…  Do you find it displeasing…?” he trailed off, uncertainly.

“No,” she assured him, kissing his cheek.

She reached for his trousers but he stopped her by clasping her hands.  “Not yet,” he said, releasing her to reach for her shift.  Realizing his intent, she froze.  Sensing her hesitance, he stilled as well.  “Rey?” he questioned gently.

“I…”  She was all too aware of her own physical imperfections.  A few scars – smaller in both number and size than his own, but blemishes nonetheless; her small curves; the weight she had gained since leaving Jakku and having access to more substantial meals.

He pressed a tender kiss to her lips.  “Rey.  I would like to see you,” he told her.  “You’re so beautiful.  Please.”

Biting her lip, she nodded and looked away when the garment was removed.  He didn’t say anything and she forced herself to face his disappointment.  Instead, he was gazing at her as though thunderstruck.  “Ben?”

At her uncertain tone, he broke from his trance to pull her to him.  The kiss was more intense than ever, the feeling of his chest against hers with nothing in the way was electrifying, and she moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  He shuddered and moved them toward the bed, trapping her between the soft covers and his hard body.  Another moan escaped her lips followed by a mournful sound when he drew slightly away from her.

“I love you,” he told her, flushed and panting.

She knew she was in a similar state and smiled fondly.  “I love you,” she assured him.

Accepting this, he returned his lips to hers, but only for a moment before moving them down her throat.  She gasped and moaned as he made his way to her chest.  It was swiftly apparent that her small size mattered little to him as he used his lips and tongue and hands to appreciate her breasts.

As much as she enjoyed his attentions, the dull ache that had begun between her legs when he had picked her up to enter his bedroom – now also hers – was becoming more and more insistent.  Still, she had heard stories of other wedding nights and was afraid.  Ben would be gentle, tender, she reassured herself, but she was not going to stop his current pleasant ministrations for something new, no matter how she throbbed.

“Rey?” he murmured, looking up at her.

His eyes were dark and his hair was mussed from her hands, making her smile.  “Ben,” she offered.

“Are you alright… with this?”

Perhaps she had stopped reacting so strongly while she had been thinking.  “Yes.  It’s just…”

He moved up to kiss her cheek, hand skimming over her belly to wrap around her waist.  “Just what?”

“I’ve never – and I hear stories – sometimes the wedding night isn’t – and I…” she stuttered.

His grip loosened and he moved away slightly.  “I understand.”

The expression on his face was closed off and she reached for him, drawing him back to her.  “Ben.  I trust you,” she told him firmly.  “I know you won’t hurt me.”

His eyes were wide when he looked at her and she knew how much it meant to him.  “Do you want to… to keep going?”

“Yes, Ben.  Please.”

Recovering himself, he kissed her again, pulling her flush against his chest.  His hands traced patterns into her skin, making her shiver.  When he did not return to what he had been doing before the interruption, she took one of his hands and pressed it against her chest.  He smiled against her lips and, thus encouraged, she took his other hand and put it experimentally between her legs.  Her forwardness earned her a groan and it was her turn to smile.

Hesitantly, he began to move his fingers across her most sensitive skin, and she found to her dismay that it did nothing to diminish the throbbing.  If anything, it only worsened.  She moaned in frustration and he stopped.  After a moment, he pushed her shoulder until she was lying on her back.  Then he moved away from her, despite her noises of protest.

He soothed her by stroking her thigh and she sat up a little to watch as he left the bed entirely, nearly disappearing as he sat upon the floor.  She was about to question him when he pulled her hips sharply, sliding her across the soft fabric.  He was between her legs, she realized, and his hands were firm on her hips.  Then he kissed her.  She hadn’t realized that – that anyone would do such a thing.  His lips and tongue were at least as insistent there as on her mouth, and the throbbing did seem to give way.  Into something else.

Distantly, she was aware that she was gasping, panting, and making other little noises.  These seemed to encourage him as his actions became more intense.  Or maybe just the prolonged experience made it seem that way.  She could hardly breathe and felt a little like screaming instead.  Suddenly, she felt a wholly unfamiliar sensation as he pressed a finger into her.  Her own fingers clawed at the sheets and she writhed against his mouth, but he held her in place with his other hand and pressed another finger into her, moving slowly.

The combination of his tongue and fingers, not to mention hot breath on her belly, proved to be too much for her, and she did scream, muscles tightening until she nearly sat up, hands grabbing ineffectually at the bed and pillows around her.  “Ben,” she gasped, shocked by her reaction.

He looked up at her, wiping his face in a way that made her shiver, then moved up to lie next to her.  His kiss was surprisingly chaste as he smiled.  “Rey,” he murmured.

“That was…  I…” she offered incoherently.

His smile broadened and he kissed her again.  “You’re so beautiful.  Are you ready for more?”

“More?” she muttered faintly.  That seemed hardly possible.  But she managed to nod, wondering at how boneless and sated she felt, lying there.

He moved away from her, off the bed again, and she watched him remove his trousers.  A blush spread across her cheeks at the sight of him, of what he had between his legs.  Large, like the rest of him, and she inhaled sharply to consider how he might fit.

Aware of her scrutiny, he watched her, stroking her thighs reassuringly once more as he pulled her back to the base of the bed.  His fingers slipped inside easily and moved only a few times before he removed them, eyes fixed on hers the whole time.  Then he placed himself against her, waiting.  Her hips moved toward him almost of their own accord and gave a hiss as he entered her.

His movements were agonizingly slow at first.  She could feel his eyes on her as she began to writhe, seeking more friction.  His hand returned between her legs and she gave a soft cry.  Then he moved much faster, dragging out further cries each time he entered her.  She clung to whatever she could – his hand, the sheets, his arm.

Faster and faster, her hips bucking and she didn’t know if she was trying to twist away or get closer.  Finally, it was too much, and she screamed again, muscles tightening even more than the last time so that she sat up completely.  He kissed her, hard, and his movements became erratic as his eyes winced closed.

Falling, he joined her, hands shaking, and pulled both of them up to the pillows.  “I love you,” he whispered against her skin, nuzzling her neck.

“I love you,” she answered, sighing contentedly.

She could feel his smile and hear it in his voice when he spoke.  “So, Rey, how was your wedding night?”

“Earth-shattering,” she replied very seriously, and he laughed.  She grinned at the sound.

“Same for me, too,” he told her, drawing her against him tenderly.  “Go to sleep.  You’re going to need your rest, wife.”

“For what, husband?”

Pressing a kiss into her hair, he pulled her tighter against him.  “The night’s not over yet.”

Blushing, she nodded.  She didn’t anticipate getting much rest tonight but was perfectly fine with that. 


End file.
